


Oceans Of time Christmas Specials

by VeronicaRage



Series: Oceans of Time Saga [2]
Category: Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki/Sigyn - Fandom, Marvel, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRage/pseuds/VeronicaRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the Christmas Specials for Oceans of time. Small One shots all in the Oceans of time Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Of time Christmas Specials

Hello my lovelies I know I said I was going to publish Chapter 8 yesterday but something came up ... I got sick and I was feeling Horrible, and was in bed all day yesterday, so sorry and I didnt have time to finish chapter 8 nor edit it. so instead I decided to write a short Christmas special from Oceans of Time, This was Written Today! This takes place months after Cynthia and Loki meet. and this short story will connect with chapters to come so stay tuned ;) I hope you enjoy this and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

-V.M. Lorenzo

Music I used for this Story is: Adrian Von Zeigler - Eternal Ice.

Oceans of Time Christmas Special: Believe

Rockefeller center

December 24, Christmas eve -

7:30 PM

Cynthia was sitting on a bench at Rockefeller center near by the big Christmas tree that lit near the Ice skating rink. She could see Annabelle and her Boyfriend Paul skating so happy, and cheerful Christmas music allover. She on the other hand could not skate to save her life even if she wanted to, but she enjoyed watching everyone skating and having fun. When Cynthia was younger she had an accident where she fell on thin ice and almost drowned, if it wasn’t for Anabelle’s father who rescued her. Ever since then she could not skate, she was very traumatized. Cynthia let out a deep sigh when she heard the voice of a man behind her say,

“Now, why are you sitting here so alone while your friends are having fun?” Cynthia Turned to see who was speaking to her, It none other than Professor Golmen. He was wearing a very elegant black winter coat, black leather gloves, a black shirt, a green tie, and his dark green cashmere scarf he gave a contrast to her red coat, white scarf, black pants and black winter boots she was wearing.

“Professor Golmen, so good to see you!” Said Cynthia with an air of happiness flowing inside of her when she saw the handsome professor again. The semester was over and with that the Norse Mythology Class.

“Hello Miss Waldotir, it’s good to see you as well, yet, you still have not answered my question” Said Gunnar Golmen with the sweetest smile and gaze she ever saw him give her. Cynthia lowered her head as she blushed and replied,

“I… I can’t skate… you see as a child I had an accident and ever since then I have been very afraid to ice skate” finished Cynthia turning her head and looking towards Annabelle and Paul who stopped for a second when they saw Cynthia with none other than Professor Golmen.

“Professor Golmen! How are you?” Said Annabelle

“I am Fine Annabelle” said Gunnar Smiling back at them.

“Paul, this is our Norse Mythology Class Professor, Dr. Gunnar Golmen” said Annabelle Introducing her boyfriend to Dr. Golmen. Paul waved Hello and so did Gunnar.

“Hey perhaps you could persuade our Cynthia here to Ice skate!?” Said Annabelle with a Huge Grin on her Face.

“Annie, no, I don’t Think Dr. Golmen would Like-”

“It will be my pleasure!” said Dr. Golmen interrupting Cynthia.

Cynthia looked surprised and began to object,

“Please Professor, No!” she said, as fear struck her whole body, she felt paralyzed.

“Come on Cindy don’t be a chicken!” Annabelle insisted.

“NO!” Cynthia replied firmly.

Annabelle made a pouty face as Paul dragged her away, Cynthia heard Annabelle shout in the distance the word “Chicken!” that made Cynthia giggle, all of a sudden she felt someone grab her by the arm, it was Professor Golmen at the same time he said,

“I will not take No for an answer, now come!” He dragged Cynthia towards a skate rental booth and rented two pairs of skates one for Cynthia, The other one for him.

“In order to live well in life one must face their fears” He said to her, as they were both

“Sir I for one Know that I can’t, the memory of me falling on thin ice just comes back to me every time I approach Ice!” Cynthia answered.

“Do you trust me, Cynthia?” Dr. Golmen asked, Cynthia was chocked by his question

“Well…” she hesitated

“Do you?” he asked her, Cynthia thought for a second and deep inside she knew she could trust him, perhaps others could not but she could.

“Yes!” she said

“Well, I don’t think you’ve noticed that we are already on the Ice” Said Dr. Golmen, when Cynthia realized that what he said was true she lost her balance and was about to fall, but professor Golmen grabbed her and didn’t let her fall. His grasp was strong, firm, and rather protective at the same time, He got close and whispered to her ear,

“All you have to do is believe and you shall succeed” his voice was so velvety and masculine it sent shivers down Cynthia’s Spine as her eyes widened. This gave Loki a Flashback from when he was a child,

\---------------------------------------------

“Believe Sigyn, you can do it!” Said a young Loki in a nearby pond by the royal palace

“I… I can’t!” Said a young Sigyn struggling to get up and afraid as she tried to skate. She kept slipping due to her skirt. She had very rosy cheeks as a child, she could see how Loki was so good at ice skating and she wasn’t and that made her feel so bad, he went to Sigyn’s Aid, extended his arm towards her, lift her up and said,

“Sigyn, you have to believe in yourself, come!” he then grabbed her and began to lead her.

“Believe and you shall succeed!” he said softly in her ear as he moved with her in a graceful motion. Sigyn didn’t notice when he let her go, then she realized she was actually skating,

“I’m skating, Loki, I did it!” said young Sigyn with enthusiasm.

\--------------------------------------------------

Loki then let Cynthia go while she wasn’t paying attention, she then realized she was skating, she was really skating and Professor Golmen wasn’t even holding her, But he was close enough just in case she slipped again.

“I did it!” Said Cynthia with enthusiasm “I’m skating, Loki, I did it!” she finished, then she realized what she just said, and couldn’t comprehend why she called Him Loki. Professor Golmen looked at Cynthia with a surprised look and said,

“What did you call me?” just then Cynthia Blushed and said,

“I’m Sorry I don’t even know why I called you Loki it must have been subconscious since you gave us Norse Mythology and all” Dr. Golmen Looked at Cynthia with an understanding look he smiled back and said,

“Yes of coarse”, yet he knew that wasn’t it, he realized that fragments of her past memories had slipped out. This Broke Loki in to pieces inside.

“Cynthia you’re skating!” Annabelle shouted with excitement,

“Yes! And it’s all thanks to Professor Golmen!” Said Cynthia as she turned to face Dr. Golmen, to thank him, but he was no longer there.

“Professor?” Cynthia called as she looked all over the rink for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did he go?” Said Annabelle as she approached Cynthia,

“I don’t know, He just… Disappeared” Said Cynthia all confused.

From a distance Loki was observing Cynthia and Annabelle, he noticed that Cynthia was looking for him, yet he couldn’t contain himself he had to leave. For a split second He thought he had the old Sigyn in his arms. He realized that a tears were escaping his eyes, he wiped the tears off, turned around and left the premises.

\-----------------------------------------

Christmas Day:

Thursday, December 25, 2014

8:00 AM:

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” said Cynthia and Annabelle at the same time, giving each other a huge hug. 

“Come, there presents under the tree!” Said Annabelle with excitement pulling Cynthia towards their small Christmas tree. There were many presents under the tree some were from Annabelle’s parents, others were from sister Tarja, Cynthia and Annabelle, there also happened to be a small wooden box with golden details around it.

“Wow! Are these all from your parents and my mom?” asked Cynthia

“Yup, they sent them Via Mail, plus the presents we give each other each year” answered Annabelle

They each Picked their correspondent gifts, they got new clothes to accessories, Cynthia got new art supplies compliments of Annabelle, Cynthia got Annabelle a pair of boots she wanted really bad, Tarja got each of them clothes and got Cynthia a new pair of shoes, Annabelle’s parents each sent presents they got Cynthia jewelry, clothes and boots, Annabelle received the same things but each in their respective tastes and style. Cynthia was always more artsy and had a girly hipster rocker style to her, while Annabelle was one hundred percent “fashionista”, like she used to say. Even though they each had their own personal style and different ways of looking at life they loved each other like sisters.

The last box that was left was the wooden box, Annabelle picked it up and handed it over to Cynthia.

“Someone dropped this over earlier morning and it’s addressed to you Cindy” Annabelle said

“For me?!” said Cynthia taking the little box in her hands, she looked puzzled. When she opened it, inside there was a necklace that resembled a snow flake made of Swarovski Cristal and on top of it there was a little card that said “Believe and you shall succeed” even though it was not signed Cynthia knew who the present was from, and all she could do was smile and blush at the same time.

“Wow! It’s so pretty! Who is it from?” asked Annabelle.

“From a friend!” Said Cynthia smiling sweetly gazing at the necklace. Looking at the ceiling with a wide Smile on her Face, she whispered to herself “Merry Christmas” While putting the necklace on.

What she didn’t know was that she was being watched, and with a Smile on his face Loki whispered back to himself “Merry Christmas My love”


End file.
